


I love you, Sam, I love you so much

by soph1098



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098
Summary: An alternate spin on the events ofthe events of Roslyn.





	I love you, Sam, I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Are you o" A secret service asked.  
"I'm fine." Josh said.

Josh surveyed the scene. Everyone was doing something. Oh how Josh wanted to find Sam. He wanted to find the man who he loved. He wanted to hug him and kiss him even though CJ didn't like their pictures on the front page of the newspaper no matter how long they had been out.

"Help." He heard CJ yell.  
"Sam" Josh said running towards Sam.  
"I love you." Sam muttered as Josh dropped next to him.  
"I love you too, Sam, I love you so much." Josh said noticing the maroon stain on Sam's crisp white shirt. As Josh said that Sam dropped to the ground.  
"Hold on Sam. The medics are going to be here soon. It's going to be okay." Josh said holding Sam.  
"We need you to move, sir." A paramedic said to Jowh.  
"Okay." Josh said moving as to allow them to work.  
"We're going to take him to GW." A paramedic said.   
"I going with him." Josh said.   
"I'm sorry but you cant come." The paramedic said.   
"I'm his husband and I can't come." Josh yelled.  
"No you're getting in the way and we have a job to do, sir but you can meet us there." He said loading Sam into the ambulance.   
"Josh come on. Give it up Sam needs to be okay. If you keep it up Sam will die. I know you love him but you need to stop let them work." Toby said.  
"Okay." Josh said.   
"Come on Josh let's get in a car." Toby said.


End file.
